1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a paramedic kit and more particularly to an airway kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art problem that this invention is directed to is the problem of providing quick and easy access to essential equipment required in administering life sustaining emergency treatment for cardiac arrest patients in emergency situations. Certain items necessary for such treatment were carried in bags or cases having no special provision for securing such items at a permanent location. Because these items were not thus secured in permanent locations, they were not readily found especially when working in adverse life threatening situations. Also, since these items were not secured in a permanent location in the prior art case, it was not noticed if some of the items were missing, if in fact they were.